


Just Passing Time

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-19
Updated: 2001-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has to stand by and watch as Ray seems to give up on life.





	Just Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(Just Passing Time)

 

 

Title: Just Passing Time  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine.  
They belong to someone else. But that's ok, I get to play with them.  
  
Pairing: Fraser and RayK  
  
Mail:  
  
  
Note: This is a death story, so please be careful. However, its also  
full of sap, so that might be a giveaway that its not too bad. Thanks  
to Molly for the beta.  
  
  
Ray is sitting at his desk.  
He looks all right, but I'm afraid he's not. He shuffles papers, he  
works hard, he has the highest clear-up rate of any officer in the 27th. Thing is though, he's a loose  
cannon. He just doesn't care anymore.  
  
So here I am, sitting in  
the chair opposite him, and he's not saying anything. The place is almost  
empty, but I still can't offer him any comfort. I know there's no point.  
He hasn't been listening to my words of caution. He just doesn't  
want to hear them.  
  
He gets up, and as usual  
I follow, knowing he's heading home. The ride back to his place is too  
quiet. He doesn't seem to have much interest in music anymore. I know  
he hasn't danced in over a year, even when he's by himself.  
  
He doesn't see the car before it ploughs into him, the impact crushing in  
his side of the car. The driver of the other vehicle flees the scene.  
  
I look to check on him and  
he's bleeding badly. Its not just the chest wound, there's a horrible  
gash in his side. As usual I don't have a hair out of place.  
  
�Ray! Ray, hang on,  
helps on the way.�  
  
He looks at me now. I mean, really  
looks at me.  
  
�Fraser? What are  
you��?  
  
�Ray, you just have to hang on ok? Help will be here soon, you  
just have to hang on!�  
  
Ray smiled at me then, and  
I knew what he was thinking. I couldn't allow him to give up. I trace  
along his cheek with my hand, and he leans into it, but it obviously  
hurts him to do so and he coughs,  
the blood spilling out onto his chin and shirt.  
  
�Ray, please, don't  
die�?�  
  
�I�I don't think  
I got much of a choice here Ben.�  
  
I can here the sirens now, but I  
can see it in his eyes. The energy, the passion that shines out of him  
is fading. Of course, I  
haven't really seen much of it since the murder last year.  
  
�Ray?�  
  
�I�want��  
  
I can see it as it happens.  
The light left in his eyes just�goes.  
  
�Ray?�  
  
He's gone. The police and  
fire-crews have arrived on the scene. But they're too late.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'm sitting in a cabin quite  
like my old one, the wind is howling outside and the snow is falling  
hard. There isn't another soul for miles around.  
  
Outside I can hear Dief, howling  
with pleasure at something. I smile and head to the door. However before  
I get a chance to open it, it bursts open.  
  
�Damn but I'm cold!�  
  
I envelope him in my arms  
and he wraps his around me, like he's afraid to let go. I pull my head  
away from where I'd buried it at his neck, smiling at him.  
  
�It could be worse.�  
  
�How could it be worse?�  
He's smiling too.  
  
�You could be way too  
warm?�  
  
He glances down at the ground,  
bringing his head back up with a laugh. Its been too long since I've  
heard him laugh. Way too long.  
  
We finally separate, and he tears his coat off and heads for the fire  
I've got blazing. He settles in the soft chair with a sigh. I sit opposite  
him, and his eyes are burning again.  
  
�So? What's with all  
the snow?�  
  
I lean back comfortably into my  
own chair.  
  
�Its my idea of heaven  
Ray. Home always was for me. Home. And you.�  
  
He reaches for my hand,  
and I can't describe just how it affects me as I take hold of it in my  
own. He squeezes tight, a promise  
that now were finally together again, nothing, nothing is ever going  
to separate us.  
  
We've both reached heaven just by being together again.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Comments?  



End file.
